Rhen Rules Debut Single Album
by Necro-sama
Summary: After facing Ahriman, Rhen led her life as a single hermit which she later found it dreary. But when she again met Vohu Manah the Druid of Music, she found out about 'Harmony Records' and was engaged to become a songster; eventually managed to release her first debut single album 'Rhen Rules'. Can Rhen Darzon really lead her life as a hermit ever after waking every boy's heart?
1. Harmony Records (?)

_I decided to make Rhen a songster._

**1st Blow: Harmony Records (?)**

*someone humming*

"Such a lullaby!"

*continues humming*

"Oh-mi-goddy! This is ANGELIC! Where does this voice come from!?" *starts looking around*

*stops humming* "Oh! Druid Vohu Manah! Huff. You scared the life out me!"

"Rhen Darzon!?"

"Yes?"

"You're the one who's humming earlier!?" *asks with curious-cat eyes*

"Yes?"

*abruptly holds Rhen's hands*

"Yes? Druid?"

*searches in pockets and finally hands a business card*

*stares at the business card* "Urm, yes?"

*already disappeared*

**Location: Hermit's Cottage (Inside)**

Rhen opened the window and breathed heavily.

_I…I chose this path. To be a hermit. And am I regretting for it now?_

Rhen almost shed a tear. She yearned for every thing that she once had. Her normal life as a Darzon. Danny. Ma & Pa. Marion bells. And, and all. Even the thrilling life she had had in Shadwood. But now. All was lost. For her.

_If only. If only I could get another more time of fantasy…_

Rhen stared at the starry firmament for about an hour—sailing in her own flashbacks. But these mild flashbacks didn't last for long. They fled away from her as the whole cottage blacked out.

"Huff. The candle!" Rhen sighed as she started searching for another candle in the dark. She searched all over the table with her purple-nailed hand. Something sharp touched Rhen's hand. She found out that it had a rectangle shape.

So, she held it and opened the cottage door. The only thing she could use to see now is the tedious moonlight. She sat gently on the grass and started reading the business card.

Rhen's dull eyes widened. The topic of the card says, "Harmony Records".

"Harmony Records. Vohu Manah, the Druid of Music. Address: Land's End Temple (Harmony Temple), Land's End, Eastern Kingdom. Have an angelic voice? Join us at Harmony Records," Rhen read aloud to herself.

She thought for a moment.

_The druid heard my humming and thought that I have such a Britney-voice? Ha! That is foolish. _Rhen laughed. She had never seen herself as a good singer. And becoming a singer? Not even in her dreams. Singing isn't even her hobby.

And she hummed earlier with no purpose. She was bored that time and she just hummed because she was jaded. No purpose at all.

"But the Druid thinks I have a gift of blow?" Rhen laughed again.

_But wait. Do I, do I really have…that whatsoever gift? _

Rhen scratched her head. Should she join that Record as she was bored unemployed? Or shouldn't she?

"Arrgh! Kaput! Let's sleep over it!" Rhen groaned as she made her way to her bed.

Once again, when she saw her poor bed, which has lots of holes in the blanket, she was even more saddened. "OMG! I hate this life!"

**Location: Land's End (A water-fall in the south of Harmony Temple)**

Rhen sat dully on the tree stump without noticing herself that she was humming once again.

A voice appeared behind her which she surely knew that is the Druid's.

"Good morning Rhen Darzon!" Druid Vohu Manah greeted with a big grin.

Rhen stood up swiftly and greeted back with a warm smile. Druid smiled back.

"So?" Druid spoke up. Rhen gazed at the Druid.

"So, have you decided about joining 'Harmony Records'?" Druid asked with a hopeful tone. Rhen was alerted.

_Yeah right! Last night! Harmony Records. _

"Druid. Do you mean by that I have, what you call, angelic voice?" Rhen asked.

"Yes, you do have it." Druid answered without any hesitating and still smiling.

Rhen stood still calmly for a while which made the Druid discerned all her feelings that she felt inside.

"I know how you're feeling these days, Rhen Darzon. You rejected all and led as a hermit. Which is a total falsity." Druid said to Rhen.

Rhen's eyes went even duller, "I, I was so wrong to DO this, I know. I should have gone to Thais or gone with Lars or gone back to Danny. But now, all is lost." Rhen said as regret-tears streamed down from her mauve eyes.

Druid hugged Rhen tenderly and patted Rhen's head gently, "Don't cry, child. You've been a very good girl! You even saved the world from a devil's hand! And why cry just about being 'bored'?" Druid soothed her.

But Rhen even sniveled louder as if a ravenous child.

"Rhen. Do you want to become a singer?" Druid asked Rhen as he rubbed Rhen's tear from her silky cheeks.

Rhen stared at Druid Vohu Manah and stopped her sniveling. _Yeah. What choice do I get? I'm useless either way._ "What choice do I get, Druid? Yes, I'll do as a singer."

Druid smiled, "Then, welcome to Harmony Records, Darzon!" he said as he held out his hand to Rhen.

Rhen smiled back and held the Druid's hand.

***End of 1st Blow***


	2. Zag!

**2nd Blow: Zag!**

**Location: Land's End Temple/ Harmony Temple**

Rhen got into her rocker-chic style and slammed the guitar cords hard. Then she winked and flicked a powerful-rocker smile.

The druid woohooed then patted Rhen on her muscular (O.o) shoulder. "You ARE such a chic, Darzon!" the druid confessed, showing all his 32 glossy teeth like this: (I wonder which toothpaste brand he used.)

"My pleasure, druid!" Rhen thanked back to him as she set the purple-glitter-stickered guitar back to its stand.

The druid put his right hand onto his chest and humbly said, "Just call me 'Vohu', Darzon."

"But, but is it really okay to call you like that, druid?" Rhen asked.

"It's okay, Darzon. We're now in the same business and it's okay to let the respects down a bit!" Vohu said with a HUGE thump-up.

"Thank you, dru…er…I mean, Vohu! And also please call me Rhen!" Rhen said as she bowed a bit to thank the druid. (A bit of a Korean style bow.)

Vohu suggested lightly, "How about 'Rhenny'? It sounds better to my earie." Rhen beamed and agreed, "As you wish, Vohu."

Vohu smiled. Rhen gazed at him wonderfully. _Oh druid Vohu is so handsome and cute when he smiles._

Vohu, who's an expert at seeing through people's mind, saw Rhen's and still kept his dashing smile.

"By the way Rhenny, you and Zag were in the same party on accomplishing the quest, right?" Vohu asked as he called back the flashbacks.

"Urm, no one in our party is named 'Zag'." Rhen replied without hesitating.

"Oh, I think I was mistaken was someone else. My apologies, Rhenny." Vohu apologized and just after that he gently sealed his eyes and started chanting something like prayers.

Rhen stood back, unsurprised. She knew what Vohu's doing as she'd seen Elini doing the same thing.

A magical circle was formed at Vohu's feet and he held up his left arm. The wind started to warp around the circle and no sooner a 'twinkling' sound occurred the temple. Just in a flash, Vohu was holding a note in his held-up hand.

Vohu held the note gently into Rhen's hand and elucidated, "This is a song I've written for you!"

Rhen scanned the note quickly. "Nice lyrics, Vohu but I found some parts of the lyrics are_feat_ areas." Rhen asked Vohu.

Vohu clapped as he nod and said, "Good studying, Rhenny! Yes, someone will do the feat that for you. He's –"

"Bang!" Suddenly, the temple gate-door flung open and the sunshine abruptly flew into the temple. But not ALL the sunshine. Something or someone's blocking it.

The light was so sharp that Rhen had to cover her forehead with her hand. Then, she took a glare at the flickering temple gate.

There was a purrfect figure of a man. Or rather a grown-up boy.

The figure sauntered straight to Vohu and Rhen.

_Green and blue._ That's the only thing Rhen could figure out of the blurring sunshine. But the blurring figure came sharpened as it came closer.

And finally, Rhen jaw dropped as she POWERFULLY pointed out a boney finger to that sharpened figure.

"Lars!" Rhen cried with both joy and astonishment.

Vohu greeted in a flat tone, "Greetings, Zag."

_Zag?_

"Yo!" Lars greeted coolly as he winked as if he's a professional woman-hunter.

"Rhenny, this is Zag!" Vohu introduced as he put on his dashing smile once again.

"Hi." Lars flashed a wink, again, as he flapped his hair.

"You're Lars, right?" Rhen asked with a wide cat-eyes.

Lars sighed, "It's only been three days we haven't met and you forgot my handsome face!?"

"So, you ARE Lars! Oh, it's really nice to see you once again!" Rhen smiled so wide that her mouth was almost hanged on her ears. "By the way, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Shadwood?"

Before Lars could answer Rhen's question, Vohu interrupted, "You knew him already? Well, he will be the one to feat in your song, Rhenny!"

Rhen's jaw dropped even longer than the first time. Wait. _'Lars is Zag.' is Equation (1). And 'Zag is a songster' is Equation (2). According to Eq: (1) & (2), Lars=Songster=Just like me!?  
_  
"Why are you here Lars?" Rhen asked again.

Lars crossed his arms. "Huh. The reason is clear; I am here to do the feat for you." Lars explained impatiently.

"That means you gave up the High Sorcerer job?" Rhen asked Lars. Lars shook his head, "How could I? I still am the High Sorcerer. And a songster."  
_  
OMG! What the hell happened during these three days? Before I knew it, Lars' already a singer. And I was proposed to become one. Is this, is this the another start of fantasy?_

***End of 2nd Blow***

I was on an express—carsick. I tried to sleep but the EXTREME 20,000Hz from the TV is banging my ears. On the TV was a rock song and the singer was ROARING like mad and widening all his mouth as if a hippo! I put my fingers into my ears so that I could go to sleep in peace.

Then an idea flashed in my dizzy mind. 'Rhen is a singer!' it said with missing the word 'sword'. That's the inspiration I got to write 'Rhen Rules Debut Single Album'.

Anyways, I'm a stupid kid who is REALLY bad at grammar and English writing. Have seen any mistakes in my blows? Just point out powerfully! And bad English? Please feel free to become my English teacher for a while~


	3. Ahahahahaha

_This chapter is going to be weirder!_

**3rd Blow: Ahahahahaha **

**Location: Hermit's Cottage**

Rhen rushed into the cottage with broad footsteps. And quickly, lighted up a candle which it's already half-burned.

"Aren't you going to invite me into your cottage, Rhen?" Lars asked impatiently, standing at the door. Rhen turned around to look at Lars, "Oh, sorry, Lars! Just come in."

"And where do I sit!?" Lars asked, disgusted by the dusty floor.

"Anywhere!" Rhen shouted as she re-lighted the candle which had gone out by the wind.

Lars walked to the cottage's end and made his seat on the sack of potatoes. Rhen shot a glare at him and shouted, "LARS! You're sitting on my meal!"

Lars crossed his legs, still sitting on the sack and groaned, "But didn't you tell me to sit_anywhere?_"

Rhen groaned back as she angrily thumped the floor with her left foot. Poor Rhen, wasn't she? She had to eat all three meals with p-o-t-a-t-o-e-s.

Lars looked around the cottage and said, "Seriously. Who designed this cottage!? Just two tiny windows! And you even have to light up a candle in daytime?"

Rhen sighed, "Yes, Lars."

Lars, kind of, stare her with feel-sorry-for-you-eyes. Rhen exactly knew Lars' regretful staring so she decided to change subject.

"Have you seen Dameon these days, Lars?" Rhen asked.

Lars gritted his teeth and said, "Sure." as he glared up at Rhen. "He's been doing the same thing—like us!"

Rhen shocked. _He's been doing the same thing! He's been doing the same thing!_ These words were echoing in her ears.

"That means he's a songster!? " Rhen asked as she stepped closer to Lars.

Lars stood up and walked away to the table, "Well, not actually. He's been, kind of, an actor."

"An actor?" Rhen gasped.

He glared at Rhen and continued his speech, "An 'emo' actor to be sure." He said as he covered his mouth with his hand, trying hard not to laugh.

Rhen stood still, trying to figure out the—  
A figure flashed in her mind—Dameon's head which is half bald and half emo itself.

Yet, no sooner, Rhen fell out laughing.

"Ahahahahaha! That shy Dameon? An actor? And even worse! An EMO! Ahahahahahaha!" Rhen blabbed as she rubbed her watery eyes.

Lars laughed with her. And the whole cottage was filled with Rhen's and Lars' laughter.

Rhen tried to pull back herself but she just couldn't. That Dameon's emo head was still haunting her mind.

Lars managed to stop laughing and continued, "And he had already starred in a movie. As a leading actor. Which totally bothers me!"

Rhen stopped her laughter.  
_Hey, hey. Wait a sec! It's just 1, 2, 3 days I last saw him as a Sun Priest. And during this short time, he HAD already starred in a movie!? Why did EVERYTHING change before I could know, eh?_

Lars suddenly blushed, which is the very first time Rhen had ever seen, and asked shyly, "I was wondering if….". Before he could finish his 'if', Rhen mind was alerted already.

_I think I have heard this kind of speech-starting in a movie..._

Lars scratched his cheek nervously, "Well, I was wondering if you want to go out to the movies with me tonight."

Rhen's jaw dropped down for 2 meters.

_Yes! I have heard this word in a movie! To be definite—in a 'teen romance' movie! OMG! That means he's asking me to –_

"The movie—which Dameon's starred in!" Lars smiled.

_Dameon's movie? Yes, I have so got to see it!_

Rhen smiled back and asked to Lars, "Where?"

Lars stepped closer to Rhen and slowly got near to her ears.

Rhen had goose bumps all over her body as Lars drew near to her ear.

Lars gently cleared away Rhen's hair which was covering her ears and whispered, "Gha-la-rah."

**Location: Wildwood Tavern**

Lars harshly closed the tavern door.

The owner shot a smirk at him and warned, "This is public property! You should handle them _carefully_, you see." Lars smirked back at him and said coolly, "My bad! By the way, I AM a rich boy, you see."

"Why are you telling me this?" the owner asked crossly. Lars ignored his question and went into the room next to the reception, muttering "Suckers!"

Lars hanged his cloak on the stand and he threw himself into the bed.

Then, he pulled out the diary under his pillow and opened it.

He put a tick in the box which was beside the words 'Ask Rhen to Go Out' and he smirked.

He made a fist and banged the pillow as he blasted, "Time for revenge! Dameon! Just wait and see. I'm gonna break, break your, break, break your heart!"

No sooner, his eyes were sealed and entered to his own dreams. (Meroko wishes you sweet dreams, Lars!)

***End of 3rd Blow***

So...? Lars is starting to step close to Rhen's heart, eek!

I told my bro to read your songs and he was like 'Ahahahaha!'. So did I. And again, thanks for your inspiration for this 3rd blow's title!

And again, feel free to point out any of my mistakes!


	4. Dameon Versus Zag

_This is SOOOO gonna be the love triangle or square (?). Who knows? Just read on. With all your heart! _

**4th Blow: Dameon Versus Zag**

**Location:Wildwood Tavern**

Someone banged the door so hard that even Lars jumped from his deep sleep.

Lars opened the door with anger. (He has a habit of being angry to those who disturb his deep sleep.)

It was the owner. Lars shouted at him in the face, "Why the HELL are you disturbing my beauty sleep!?".

The whole chattering tavern was suddenly occurred with silence. The owner went red.

"Fine, then. I am just here to tell you these FIVE words-'Your-girlfriend-is-waiting-outside!' " he blasted out and slammed the tavern door at Lars' face.

Lars shouted back, "This is PUBLIC property, you dude!"

Then, Lars remembered about Rhen and quickly put on his cloak. He sprayed some cologne and rushed out of the room.

He peeked at the tables and there sat Rhen waiting for him.

The owner said impatiently, "Stop playing hide and seek, you lovebirds!"

Lars winked at him as he smirked, "Is that YOUR business? And by the way, we are NO lovebirds."

The owner replied, "Oh, I'm really sorry. I thought you two were—."

Lars winked for the second time, "What are you apologizing for? We are 'husband and wife'!"

The owner just smiled.

Lars then straightened his tie (?) and sauntered straight to Rhen. Rhen stood up as she cried, "You're late!"

Lars just grinned and abruptly took Rhen's hand.

Rhen blushed and at the same time, blew up inside. _That wicked necromancer! I never let any BOY touch my hand! Just wait till we get out of this tavern._

Lars sauntered out of the tavern with Rhen at his side, holding hands. Rhen just faked a smile. She just didn't want to blast out in public.

**Location: Wildwood Forest**

Rhen shook off Lars' hand which was firmly grasping hers.

Lars pulled up his eyebrows and asked innocently, "What was that, Rhen?"

Rhen kicked him on the leg and shouted, "That's the question I have to ask! What was THAT? I never let a BOY touch my hand!"

"What!? About holding your hand?" Lars asked as he jumped. "Well, I didn't mean to do it on purpose! Sorry."

"Oh, really? I'm sorry, then." Rhen said as she bent down a bit to check the place she had kicked.

Lars murmured, "It's ok, Rhen. Let's just go."

Rhen nodded.

Lars thought in his mind, "Phew! That was close!"

**Location: Ghalarah**

The whole entrance was blocked with hundreds of girls shouting, "Zag!"

Rhen was amazed by this and whispered to Lars, "Wow! These are your fans!?"

Lars nodded.

Lars pushed into the mad crowd holding Rhen's hand firmly so that Rhen could keep up with him. The girls made way for him but all of them were staring at Rhen with VOLCANIC eyes and holding up their fist. They seemed like volcanoes that were gonna blast anytime soon.

Rhen was, somehow, frightened of these MAD girls so she tried to shake off Lars' hand but it was too firm.

Suddenly, the girls turned their head direction back to the entrance and stopped shouting "Zag!".

Instead, they shouted, "Dameon!" even louder.

Rhen's heart stopped. She slowly turned back to see—

"DAMEON!?" Rhen shouted as she finally shook off Lars' hand.

Lars didn't turn back but he just caught Rhen's hand firm again.

Dameon heard Rhen's yell and stared at her. So did Rhen. And so did the girls' crowd.

Dameon was both surprised and happy to see his love (!) again. So he sauntered straight to Rhen, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

Lars whispered to himself, "I must win Dameon."

Dameon finally reached to Rhen and kissed her hands. Rhen blushed. But no anger was awakened.

Lars, then, suddenly pulled Rhen into his chest, saying, "Hi. Mr. Fame!"

Dameon was surprised to see this but managed to replied, "Er…hi, Zag!"

Rhen tried to leave Lars' chest but he was too tough to resist.

Lars smirked and said, "I and Rhen came TOGETHER to see your movie! Right, Rhen?"

Rhen just bit her lips and tried to escape.

Dameon shouted, "Release Rhen!"

Lars let go of Rhen. Then, he went near to Dameon's ear and whispered, "Rhen's mine now."

Dameon was shocked.

So did Rhen who heard that whisper.

***End of 4th Blow***


	5. The Lullaby

When I shout "Warning", you are supposed to be warned. You'll know what I'm saying if you read on this…

**5th Blow: The Lullaby**

**Location: Ghalarah**

"Rhen's mine now," Lars whispered into Dameon's ear.

Rhen, who overheard that whisper, stepped back in bewilderment.

Lars quickly spun himself to Rhen, who was staring at him.

"Well, Dameon, do you NOT believe me?" Lars muttered as he walked back to Rhen.

Dameon was silent.

Lars continued, "Then, let me prove it to…" He glanced over his shoulder at Dameon—who's quite turned into a stone—as if to give signal 'watch this'.

His voice had dropped, scarcely a whisper, yet he's still moving closer to Rhen.

(Meroko screeches, "Eek! Warning, readers! Warning!)

His hand reached out for Rhen's wrist. Gripped.

Squeezed so hard that she couldn't escape, and his face was so near she could feel his breath on her cheeks. And Lars' hair was brushing against Rhen's.

_No…_

Rhen gulped, bracing herself.

A silence occurred then but…

Just in a flash, Lars was already KISSING RHEN!

Dameon's heart cracked and he gasped.

The whole girls crowd's gasps followed after Dameon's and started to chatter and giggle and snigger.

Rhen tried to push away Lars but she just couldn't…as if all her strength was sucked away by…her _first_ kiss.

To Rhen's haste, a camera-flash appeared from the crowd.

Someone, probably a journalist or a paparazzi, had took a snap of them and shouted, "THANK YOU! THIS IS SO GONNA BE THE BIG HIT IN THE PAPERS!"

Yet, no sooner, more and more flashes continued.

And Lars hadn't let go of Rhen's lips.

Rhen pulled up all her strength and pushed him away.

She rubbed off her lips hard as tears streamed down through her redden cheeks.

Yet, she ran off…

**Location: Eastern Empire (Southwest)**

Rhen stopped running and glanced back if someone was following her or not.

She was completely exhausted.

She's only run into this forest for about five minutes and she's already exhausted.

I mean, you know the stamina of the Sword Singers, especially Rhen's, right?

She used to travel without stopping in the desert for the whole day which showed her stamina's so strong.

_But now..._

She felt no strength streaming in her veins. So she sat down on the grass holding her back on a tree.

Then, she remembered _that_ event…

And tears were bearing in her eyes. She tried to hold back but she just couldn't…

She felt guilty herself that she wanna hide forever…

_My first kiss…_

Do you understand the feeling when your first kiss was stolen? Even worse, stolen by the one who you hated the most in the past…?

And the embarrassment and the guilt Rhen felt inside her heart that she wanna hide herself forever…

Could you, could you understand it…

Rhen continued to cry…under the midnight moon which seemed to make her emotions stronger.

Shock. Guilt. Embarrassment. Sorrow. Exhaustion. These all emotions were flickering inside Rhen.

_If only…I had someone who could understand all my feelings…_

A voice appeared from her back, "Yes, I do…, Rhenny."

It was Vohu Manah's.

He continued as walked to her, sat down beside Rhen, "Tell me all you feel Rhen and it will be a lot better."

Rhen asked in surprise, "Vohu! How did you find me? And how do you hear…what I'm saying in my mind?" as she blinked.

Vohu sighed, "Well, I'm your manager, you see. I have to take care of you, Rhenny. And about your inside feeling…? I'll tell your one of my top secrets if you promise not to spilt it out to anyone~"

Rhen nodded silently as she rubbed away her tears.

Vohu scratched his head, "Well, I have the gift of 'telepathy'."

Rhen smiled, "Wow! That's why you knew all my feelings from the very start."

Vohu nodded, "True."

He continued, "So tell me Rhenny. How you feel. I know you need someone to share them. Someone to understand them…"

Rhen started to murmured, "Lars…I mean, Zag…he…"

Vohu noticed Rhen had felt a lot better so he put his finger onto Rhen's lips, "It's okay. I know what you mean…Lars stole your first kiss, right?"

Rhen sadly nodded, "Yes, Vohu."

A silence occurred. Then, Rhen spoke up, "Vohu, could you please sing a sleep lullaby for me?"

Vohu gasped, "If I sing, you'll sleep in an instant. I mean, my voice's too powerful."

Rhen begged, "Please, Vohu."

"Ok, ok." Vohu muttered.

Then, he started to sing.

No sooner, Rhen was lying asleep on his shins.

Vohu patted on Rhen's head and whispered, "Good night, Rhen," as he stared to the starry firmament. And continues, "Tomorrow will be your new fate."

***End of 5th Blow***

OMG! I couldn't believe myself I'm writing this Lars x Rhen kissing! *blushes* The next blow is about Danny. What is Danny doing? An actor? A singer? A model? Just wait and see.


	6. The Sedona Times

As I promised, here you go: the 6th Blow.

**6th Blow: The Sedona Times**

**Location: Hermit's Cottage (Inside)**

The pale sunshine peered through the tiny windows, shining over Rhen's face.

That's it. A new morning.

Rhen slowly opened her eyes.

_Where…where am I…?_

Her eyes rolled around the room to find that she was back in the hermit's cottage. And that she was back in her holey bed.

_Ugh…_

Rhen tried to get up but her dizzy head was dragging her head back to the pillow.

_Clang!_

"Tsk," someone groaned.

Rhen's eyes, swiftly, cornered to the sound and found that…it was Lars (!)

Lars bent down and picked up the knife, which slipped from his hand earlier. And then, he carried on slashing the potatoes.

_What's Lars doing here…?_

Just then, last night's event flickered in Rhen's mind.

_Oh right, I was at Ghalarah…to see Dameon's movie…and there…Lars KISSED me…and I was…Vohu Manah…wait, last night, I fell asleep on Druid's shins._

"And…how did I get here?" Rhen murmured to herself.

Lars, who was preparing a meal for Rhen, turned back, as he thought he just heard Rhen muttered or something, and glanced at the bed where Rhen was asleep.

Before his glance, Rhen had already closed her eyes shut, trying to act as if she had not woken up yet.

Lars stared at Rhen for a while, then he continued his business with the potatoes.

Rhen sighed.

_Phew, that was close. I just don't wanna wake up and face Lars after all that last' night's…kiss and so, what should I do now?_

Rhen shut her eyes tight and breathed in heavily.

**Location: Sedona (In the office of "The Sedona Times" weekly journal)**

Danny shut his eyes tight and breathed in heavily.

That was his very first day at work and no wonder ever-shy Danny was, just as always, feeling nervous.

Peter totted him with his elbow, "Yo, buddy, got any fascinating news with you?"

Danny raised his eyebrows, "Lol, I just entered job today and how come…?"

Peter interrupted, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You SHOULD be active from the very start…if you're going to be a PAPARAZZI," as he shook his head.

Danny smiled back nervously, "Er…yeah. Sure. So, well, um, what's the HIT today, Peter?"

Peter held up a photo and pointed to it, "You're gonna follow this couple and get more snaps outta them, got'it, bud?"

Danny abruptly took the photo from Peter's hand as he grinned enthusiastically, "I'm on my way."

Danny, then, exited the office and smiled at the sun.

And then, he bent his head down to check on the photo.

"Celebri…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he just turned into a stone and nearly dropped it.

Cuz…

In the photo were…a green-haired boy and a purple-haired girl.

***End of 6th Blow***

Seriously, this blow sucked the life outta me. I mean, I want to write the 6th blow but I'm not really in the mood. I have got AV games deleted in the old laptop and have not played it for months so no wonder I'm not in a AV fever. But I tried my very best to write this…again, finally! XD XD

Well, well, nitpicking are appreciated.


End file.
